Good Timing
by smilelaughread
Summary: It's now or never, isn't it, Ron? Hermione and Ron share their first kiss in the middle of a war. Written for the First Kiss challenge.


**Written for the "First Kiss" challenge at HPFC. Ron/Hermione.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had that moment of mental clarity, where everything finally falls into place and arranges itself in a perfect, legible, orderly fashion so that you feel like a genius?<p>

Well, for Ron, that moment came in the midst of a wizarding war. Good timing, wasn't it?

It had happened when he had realized that he and Hermione had been thinking the same thing: chamber of secrets. They had gone to find the basilisk fangs. He had realized that there was just something so _right_ about them being together, the way they brought out the best (and worst) in each other. It was never silent with Hermione, the way it sometimes had been with Lavender. Hermione was always running her mouth about something or another. Ron found himself realizing, as they stepped into that familiar bathroom, that even when Hermione was talking about S.P.E.W, he still found it _endearing_. She was one of a kind. That much was obvious. No one else would have the guts to send birds flying at his head when he was doing something stupid. She was so good, so honest, so _perfect._

How had he not noticed this before? How could he not have felt the sparks that lit up the air in between them whenever they were close?

"How are we going to get down there?" asked Hermione, breaking him out of the ramblings going on inside his head.

"What do you mean?" _Oh Ron, you idiot. Why don't you try to sound even a bit more intelligent? _

Hermione just smiled in a way that indicated she had expected his question. Now, was that a good thing? Did it mean she paid enough attention to him to know how he would react, or was she just smiling because she knew how much of an idiot he was?

"We need someone who knows how to speak Parseltongue to get in." Ron noticed the worried and strained tone her voice had taken on.

_What am I doing, thinking about Hermione? We're in the middle - literally - of a war! This can wait until we've won._

But of course, in light of his realization that he had feelings for the most insufferable girl in the world, he began babbling.

"You know, Hermione, Harry mumbles in his sleep. I bet I could hiss and it would open. I think I've heard him say it enough times. It really is lucky that we sleep in the same dorm, because otherwise we wouldn't be friends! Then where would we be?" _What the bloody hell did you just say?_

Even Hermione - who was virtually unshakable - looked confused.

"If you think you can open it, by all means, go ahead."

Now, Ron felt the repercussions of what he had just said. How on earth was he going to do this without looking stupid and incompetent?

"Err... _hisssss."_

They stood in silence for a few seconds. _Ronald Weasley, you utter and complete idiot!_ He shouted at himself in his head. He could feel his cheeks burning up, but thankfully all was disregarded because the sink moved, exposing the dark hole. The next few moments passed quickly, as they rushed to look for the basilisk remains. Ron could feel the tension running off of Hermione, it _was _her first time down here, but her Gryffindor bravery (or maybe foolishness) got her through. Ron admired her slightly-flushed cheeks and the way her small, delicate-looking fingers shook as they pried the bones off of what was left of the large snake. She was quite beautiful. How could he have wasted precious time with _Lavender?_ And, sure, he had had a crush on her since the beginning of this summer (trying to impress her but not succeeding), but this was more than that, it felt deeper.

By the time they got out of the Chamber, they held many Basilisk bones in their arms, and Ron was decidedly distracted by what he had found in his head. _I want to marry her?_ That was certainly a far leap from their current relationship; barely friends, after his walking out on her and Harry.

A shared look between them told Ron that Hermione was thinking, and he immediately forgot what he was thinking about to make sure no one was around to hurt her. She looked far away, perhaps trying to remember if Harry told her where he was going. Thankfully, they saw him soon after.

They exchanged words, but all Ron could really focus on was Hermione. She was panting from their brisk walk from Myrtle's bathroom. She would normally have been doubled over and wheezing, but being on the run had obviously given her stamina. Ron, on the other hand, felt as if he was going to fall over. He had forced his breathing to slow, trying not to look weak in front of his friends - well, mostly for Hermione - and wasn't getting enough oxygen. He felt himself gasping for air every time he let himself breathe out.

"...Brilliant."

Did she just call him brilliant? _Don't blush, don't blush. Oh, Hermione's so wonderful! She's beautiful, and I know we're in the middle of a war but I want to kiss her, at least once!_

Now, she and Harry were talking about the house-elves, and he made a small comment to distract them from his increasingly red-from-lack-of-oxygen face. Why was looking good for Hermione so hard?

And then her lips were on his. Wait, What? Oh… yes!

They were soft and warm and he melted into them, trying to document it all in his head for future reference. Already, this was better than anything Lavender had done. He only hoped he was doing better than that idiot, Krum. Ron had already been having troubles breathing, but this took it all away. He could do this for the rest of eternity. She parted her lips so that he could taste her. She wrapped an arm around him, and he placed one around her waist. He pulled her closer, and gave himself a mental point when she gasped.

Then, Harry interrupted, and Ron was forced to give up the sweet warmth of Hermione. He promised himself that this wouldn't be their last kiss as they were forced to go and fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, HermioneRon is harder to write than I imagined! In any case, thanks for reading!**

**Review?**


End file.
